


Riding the Waves

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: A mini vacation, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, while visiting the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Jon finally meets 'the parents' after much convincing, which doesn't allow for much alone time. Kaidan has a plan to fix all that.





	Riding the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaidan Porn Week 2018 @spectrekaidanalenko - Love Interest Day. Shout out to @cdrkateshepard for the beta help :)
> 
> Set in my Stronger than the Waves AU.

Staring at the sloop, Kaidan could see Jon was a bit leery. He was chewing on the corner of his lip, bad hand clenching against his shorts - trying to hide it behind the material but Kaidan had learned to read him well. 

They’d been in Vancouver, visiting his parents. Poor Jon had been terrified, despite all of Kaidan’s assurances they’d love him. He’d watched, after his own lengthy hugs from both, as right away, Grace enveloped Jon in the same kind of hug and Aleks gave him a firm handshake. Both of them had warm, open smiles on their faces. His dad had even looked over and given him a slight nod, making Kaidan think of their talk the last time he’d been here. 

After several days in the city, Kaidan had wanted to surprise Jon with a getaway - just the two of them for a few days. Not sure what Jon would like, Aleks had suggested he rent a sloop for a long weekend. Kaidan did and Jon had seemed excited when he told him about it. 

But now that he was standing in front of the sailboat, Kaidan could see his excitement seemed to be giving way to trepidation. 

“Are you sure about this, Kaidan?” Jon asked, skepticism in his voice. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Kaidan smiled at his boyfriend, “What’s there not to be sure about? It’ll be fun, Jon. Relax.”

“ ‘Relax’, he says,” was mumbled quietly, then louder, “When was the last time you actually took one of these out on the water?” 

Kaidan stopped his pre-sail check as he thought the question over, “Yeah...um...well, it has been awhile. But it’s just like riding a bike, everything comes back to you. It’s not as hard as it looks.”

Kaidan watched for a reaction, saw when Jon made the decision to just go with it. He went back to making sure everything was ready, while Jon went below to stow their duffle bags and the food Grace had given them.

The weather was going to be perfect. He’d checked and doubled checked. There were no storms in the forecast and today was beautiful. A small, cool breeze in the air and only a cloud or two lazily drifting by. The sky was a clear blue, the sun providing just the right amount of warmth. 

Kaidan finished and climbed aboard. He caught Jon’s eyes and couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. He was excited to spend time with Jon, alone. The excitement appeared to be contagious as Jon smiled back at him. This was going to be great. It was something they both needed. 

Kaidan loved his parents dearly but his mom had been smothering them with affection and questions, while his dad indulged her, keeping to the background. Occasionally he’d step in, ‘Grace, give the boys a break’ and he’d steer her towards the office or their bedroom where they had their own TV. 

“Ready?” He asked. Despite his own excitement, he wasn’t going to push Jon to do something he was unsure about. 

“Sure. Need me to do anything?” 

“Not really, but you can keep me company up here - if you’re done putting things away. I’ll even let you steer if you want.” 

His words were met with a very skeptical look. Feeling the need to comfort him, Kaidan pulled Jon close, covering his mouth in a heated kiss. Maybe now he’d forget his worries. 

He stepped back after several minutes, “Mmmm...I’m really looking forward to this...just the two of us.” 

Not waiting for a response, Kaidan went steer the boat out towards the bay. He could feel Jon step up beside him. 

It was relaxing - the wind played through their hair, Kaidan sailing expertly over the water. He hadn’t forgotten a thing. The sun beat down warmly, water rushing by the hull as the boat sped through it. Several hours passed by while they talked, laughed...kissed, touched. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other but it wasn’t sexual, just the comfort of being close. 

Jon even tried steering, failing miserably with Kaidan tucked in behind him trying to help. He was more of a distraction. 

Stomach growling loudly, Kaidan decided it was time to take a break and grab some food. He set the autopilot, checking the water around them. Despite the beautiful day, they were mostly alone on the water. Things would be fine. 

Going below deck, they went to see what Grace had packed for them. Jon’s gaze was captured by a tube of lubricant lying on the bed like a glowing neon sign. Kaidan was obviously prepared and had certain things in mind. Hearing a rustling behind him, Jon turned. Kaidan was looking for food. 

Jon’s attention back on the basket, he couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. “Your mom packed just about everything but the kitchen sink.” He continued to rummage inside the basket, seeing it was filled to overflowing even with all that he’d put away. 

Kaidan laughed, “She wants to make sure her boys don’t starve out on the high seas…” pink tinged the tips of his ears, “um...those were her words when she handed me the box of food.” 

Laughing quietly at his mom’s sense of humor as well as Kaidan’s obvious embarrassment, Jon said, “Your mom is amazing Kaidan. She takes really good care of you, even though you’re now an adult.” 

Jon grabbed everything they’d need to make sandwiches and a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies as well. 

Kaidan moved, wrapping his arms around Jon, “She loves you too, you know. You’re one of the family now.” 

Then his thoughts turned to other things. They always did anytime he was close to Jon. They’d not had the chance to be together since arriving in Vancouver, Jon refusing to have sex in his bedroom. It _was_ a short trip down the hall from his parents’ own room, though it wasn’t an issue for him. This time along was long overdue. 

He whispered in Jon’s ear, “I’m hungry...what’s for lunch?” He felt Jon shiver in response. 

“You keep up with the sexy voice in my ear, you'll be the only thing I'm eating.”

If that wasn’t a challenge he just heard...“In that case, let me serve you.”

All thoughts of sandwiches flew from their minds, Kaidan’s idea for lunch sounding so much better. 

Pushing him hard up against the counter, Kaidan placed his hands on top of it, trapping Jon. He kissed him until they were both struggling for breath. The edge of the counter was digging into his back, but Jon couldn’t be bothered to care, not with Kaidan’s tongue inside his mouth. Needing more, his fingertips teased up under the hem of Kaidan’s soft, loose fitting shirt. Sliding his palms against heated skin, Jon’s lips tipped upwards at the responding moan, delighted when his abs jumped in response. 

Kaidan growled as Jon flicked his nipple, fingertips skimming back and forth across it, teasing. Reaching for Jon’s hand, he twined their fingers together. Pulling back from the kiss - chuckling at the vocal displeasure - Kaidan tugged him in the direction of the bed. 

Wedged into the bow of the ship, from one wall to the other, was a large, v-shaped mattress. Visions swam through Jon’s head of what they could do with all that room. 

Turned abruptly, he became disoriented. Kaidan pushed against his chest, making him fall onto the mattress, knees bent over the edge. Looking up, Jon sucked in a breath at the wicked look of seduction on the other man’s face. 

With that look, two words left his mouth on a whispered breath, “Come here.” 

Kaidan promptly obeyed. 

Setting a knee on the bed, the mattress dipped in response. As he climbed on top of Jon, muscular thighs straddled him about the waist. A moan slipped from Jon’s parted lips, eyes closing against the heady sensation of their erections sliding together. Nimble fingers made quick work of buttons, the sides of his shirt falling open. 

All thought fled Jon’s brain when Kaidan leaned forward, tongue flicking against an erect nipple. Moving to the other one, he repeated the motion, then drew it into his mouth to suck on it. Jon filled the room with a throaty moan. 

Kaidan leaned back just enough for his hands to slide up and over broad shoulders, pushing Jon’s shirt off before throwing it over his shoulder. Callused fingertips trailed lightly back down his chest, his abs. They continued to move lower. The edges of his lips tipped upwards in a sexy smile at the goosebumps that rose in their wake, “God, I’m so hungry for you, Jon.”

Leaning forward once more, his lips and tongue trailed along Jon’s jaw. Hot lips grazed over his ear, nipped at the sensitive lobe. Wanting to give in to the overwhelming sensations, Jon resisted, mostly. His hands gripped Kaidan’s sides, hips pushing up against his obvious arousal. Kaidan sucked in a breath with the movement. 

Voice deepening, Jon asked him, “You like that, huh?” 

Not waiting for an answer, his hands slid around Kaidan’s back, then lower, grasping a handful of rounded muscle, kneading it with his fingers. 

“Hell yes, I like it,” came the delayed response. 

Kaidan rocked back and forth, to slide himself along Jon’s erection. If he didn’t stop, Jon wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer. 

Capturing the heavy-lidded gaze above him, he tried to form words, “Kaidan...we have-” 

He lost his train of thought as Kaidan moved down off the bed, making quick work of unzipping Jon’s shorts and tugging them and the briefs down his legs, off his feet and tossing them on top of their shirts. Amber eyes gazed back at him as Kaidan slowly moved his hands up Jon’s legs, softly, fingertips trailing behind palms. Leaning up on his elbows, Jon watched his him through heavy-lidded eyes. 

Wrapping a hand at the base of Jon’s erection, Kaidan leaned in, licking up the length, eyes never leaving his. Abs tightening in response, Jon’s head fell back with a groan. The hot, moist mouth closed over the tip, swallowing downward. Arms unable to hold him, he fell to the bed, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Kaidan’s hair. 

Desire burned through Kaidan, watching Jon come undone before him. He didn’t let up, wanting to give his lover all of his attention. Thighs twitching with the effort to hold back, Jon tried not to meet Kaidan’s downward glide with a thrust of his own. Even though he’d shaved just this morning, his jaw was covered with short, dark stubble. Jon felt it slide over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, hissing in response. 

Kaidan stopped, brows furrowing into a frown. He looked at Jon with concern, “Too much?”

“N-No.” Jon could barely think to answer. He fisted his fingers in the soft, black hair and pushed Kaidan’s head back down, earning him a chuckle he felt vibrate against his inner thigh. The stubble burn was mild and he’d gladly endure it as long as Kaidan continued with what he’d been doing. 

When he stopped for a breath, Jon turned the tables, pulling Kaidan up on the bed with ease. Quickly, he pulled Kaidan’s shorts and boxers off. They joined the rest of the pile nearby. Straddling the golden body, Jon lay down on top of him, chest to chest. Kaidan made a noise in the back of his throat, head leaning back against the bed with the contact. Taking advantage, Jon’s lips nibbled at the stubble along his jaw, tongue licking at the sweat on Kaidan’s neck as he moved lower, nipping at his collarbone...before moving down further. 

Kaidan couldn’t sit still, putting his hands to good use - fingers gliding over the mounds of muscle to knead and massage, up the arch of Jon’s spine to the broad shoulders as he slid downwards. He was no longer the skinny man Kaidan came back to from Vancouver the last time and he never got tired of letting his hands wander in comparison. Those thoughts were soon swept away. 

Jon had stopped, warm breath fanning against Kaidan’s groin with a question, “So...we going for quick...or do we want this to last.”

So many images crowded in Kaidan’s brain, he couldn’t think long enough to sort them. “Uh...both?”

Fingers gripped his thighs strongly and Kaidan was sure they’d leave bruises. He’d wear them with pride. “O-okay.” Jon nudged into Kaidan’s groin, tongue licking at his balls and Kaidan jumped with a deep-throated husky growl. He thought he could feel Jon’s full lips curve into a wicked smile. The man was a menace now that he had more self assurance. 

Kaidan snagged on a breath, lungs seizing as Jon’s mouth closed over him, tongue sliding along the ridge of his tip. Taking him all in, Jon went down. His hand, around the base, moved up to meet it. The sensation was dizzying and Kaidan felt himself begin to slip toward the edge of pleasure. 

Grasping, fingertips trying to find purchase against Jon’s sweat-slickened skin, Kaidan pulled at him until he crawled back up. Wrapping his hands behind his neck, he pulled him in for a kiss. It was passionate, intense, full of emotion. Jon pulled back for a breath, knees on either side of Kaidan’s thighs. Smiling down at the man he loved so much, Jon reached for the lube, which had been lying on the mattress before they’d began. 

Squeezing some onto his hand, he reached down to coat his erection before grasping Kaidan’s as well, pumping them together, up and down, slowly at first. With each movement, the both find themselves gasping for breath. One hard stroke down, then back up while he twisted his wrist and Kaidan rolled his hips up in response, panting with exertion. 

“Jon, I--” his words stopped, body bowing upward with release and a strangled shout. 

Jon followed with his own hoarse cry, “Kaidan....” and collapsed onto the bed beside him.

As the pleasure subsided, Jon turned to him, “This was a damn good idea.”

“It was,” Kaidan murmured before claiming Jon’s mouth in a sweet, tender kiss. He pulled away, eyes glinting with mischief, “Did you like riding the waves?” 

Choking on a laugh, Jon smacked him on the chest, “Funny.” Blue eyes turning serious, he gazed at Kaidan with his whole heart in them, “I liked it just fine.” 

Pulling him in close, Kaidan’s lips moved against his temple, “I’m glad.” 

They lay there for several minutes, tangled together, content and happy. Kaidan’s voice drifted lazily over Jon, “So...that was quick, right? How about we ride those waves a little longer this time around?”

Tightening an arm around his lover, Jon gave him his answer. 


End file.
